Twice The Evil And Good
Summary When ash Has saved atmos from cyclonians with arrow and then got home with the time lord and his friends from his world,and it's new beginning for them. Plot After dawn,was back too the sinnoh region with her friends,they have seen a ship that ash and the time lord has seen before and then they followed the ship and another ship because they seen this ship before and then after,they were reunited with arrow and his friends when they were sucked onto his world,and then they thinked that their ship has crashed and master cyclonis has landed here too,then they were making their campsite and then an explosion from the white crystal exploded from them and something was happening from,piper's bag was something is wrong with arrow and his friends was sick and not so good,they were going too the pokemon center in calaven city and then somethings was happening too them,and then they were in the pokemon world now,and then master cyclonis crashed on near a mountain and then she was in a secret lair and then she set off an alarm,after she out numbered by two members of team galactic and lead her too saturn fourth leader of team galactic whom wants too unite her for revenge on their worses enemies in history,and then saturn made a deal with her and then she was smiling and then arrow,piper,junko,finn,stork,were wearing clothes and then they got some clothes back at the pokemon center and they were sleeping in their camp,and then team rocket was seeing that they have new friends,and then they were going too find master cyclonis,then they encounter a vespiform and then they ran and then they went into the cave,and then they were going down in too the center of the mountain and then they seen their enemies from ash's past adventures,then more villians,from,ninjago,inner world,tri state area,second tri state area.Were all here too witness the down fall of their enemies,and then they were going too use sandy's growth serum from when plankton stole it,too make krabby patty monsters,vespiforms.too bring their enemies down,and then they were going too find out what their plan is,and how are they going too bring two things too complete their planning,then cyclonis got some help and then they got a army of cyclonians and they were bring that the storm hawks that they know of,then after they escaped quietly and then they went too the inner world,and then they were here with spider riders once again,and then they bring nya,kai were all going too the mysterious planet that is orbiting Ash's earth,and then they were going out of the tardis,and then they seen that they were on an space ship and then the time lord thinks that they were on a sliurian ark with no dinosaurs,and with sliurians,and then they have seen sliurians on dinosaurs,then they were going too their scientist beytaal and they were meeting with the humans with peace on earth,in ash's future,and then they were going too tell them about the lost moon of poosh,has been stolen once again,and then they thinked that their is something on dawn's back,and after they were going into danville too stop evil doofensmirtz too turn make phineas in a cyborg,then release krabby patty monsters on his world,and were here too stop doofensmirtz and then they were seeing krabby patty monsters everywhere and then everyone was gathered into the labor camps,and then doofensmirtz has ruled the tri state area once again,and then they needed too find the source of doofensmirtz power and then they got too into his library and then they seen in his security system,and then they taken the lift up and then they were captured and taken too doof's lair,and they find the eye of time,the time lord told him about the eye of time,was the heart of the big bang and powerful than any tardis ever bulit,and fall of gallifrey and freed on skaro and then doof's normbots has found it,in skaro,kalaan and then they were ready too activate it and then they were escaping through the eye,and then they were back where they were started and then they find the second dimension back too normal,and then doofensmirtz will have his normbots coming any second,then they repared a trap for them,and then they have power wires together with the generators and normbots,vespiforms,krabby monsters,were coming too kill them,and then they sent them back in time and after nya and his companions were part of a paradox,and then the time lord tells him that the tardis protects them for much longer,and then they were planning. A trap for them,they were gathering,smoke bombs,eletrcity wires,and spongebob,then they gather on those stuff,then they were at the center,of this building and then they were ready for the trap,and then smoke bombs blinded them and spongebob made direct contact with two krabby patty monsters and then he sucks them up and after they release the eye of time,then back too where it all started and then went back too the silurian ship and as they were talking about the silurian leader negotigating about their kind and their's by wiping them from existance and as they went to save their own universe by destruction and as they went back to sinnoh for the final confrontation with their enemeis and cyclonis and as arrow vs cyclonis and arrow was down for the count and as piper was helping her to defeat her and as they defeat her and their armies were retreating and as cyclonis got away back into atmos and as their friends were watching over the moon,earth,stars that thinks that is beautiful and as everyone returns home and after arrow and piper was saw the timelord saying good luck for saving atmos and as they lasty met on their final adventure.